


Who’s in YOUR corner, Yakko?

by LesbianLesbian



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, The Warner Siblings are Neurodivergent It is fact, Yakko Has Anxiety, Yakko being responsible, Yakko is a great older brother, do NOT be creepy they are CHILDREN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLesbian/pseuds/LesbianLesbian
Summary: Yakko could always be relied on to stick up for his siblings. ALWAYS. But when will he stick up for himself?Can be read as a sequel to my last work, Oh Yakko, How Embarrassing (but you don’t have to read that one to enjoy this one)
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 37
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

Yakko Warner could always be relied on to take care of his siblings if things went south. Dot could get as angry as a lake of Piranhas on steroids and Wakko was an artist with a mallet when it comes down to it, but Yakko was always there to either smooth things over when the siblings had taken it too far, or bring hell when someone else had taken it too far.

He’d gotten into plenty of scrapes, be they verbal or anvil-based, to take care of his brother and sister. He would beg executives for forgiveness for pranks, wreck the shop of any conductor giving them the runaround, get pushy with other toons if they gave the children any flack, stand up to adults who thought they could be mean or bossy or downright nasty to the Warners. 

But sometimes, it was difficult for him to bring the same gusto when he was the one getting pushed around. Since the reboot, he’d found if he was the butt of a joke, it was easier to just laugh along with it than try and fight it. He would never, ever let anything bad happen to his siblings as long as he lived, and if the ghost habit kept up maybe even after that, but….his pride was another thing. He could take a little of the rough stuff if it meant an easier time for the three of them in the long run. 

That’s how it was in the office of an executive one afternoon. The three children had been brought to the office to discuss new seasons of their show, and discuss things that had worked well or not so well in the season that had aired. Most of the afternoon was pretty boring- new songs were in, extremely specific meme related content was out, specific bits like Ancient Greek gods or Gentleman Detective were very in, redoing old songs was a maybe, and in general they were doing well. 

“And one last thing!” The man at the desk said as the children were standing to leave. “Yakko-“

Yakko grimaced minutely. He usually loved to be the center of attention, but this was hardly a stage above a crowd cheering or a train full of potential audience members, or even the water tower where it was just him and Dot and Wakko, goofing around. Whatever the executive had to say, it probably wasn’t a laughing matter. Yakko turned back to face him.

“What’s the sitch, boss-man?” He asked, grinning widely. 

“You’ve been having to do a lot of takes on some of these new songs- cat got your tongue? You used to be able to sing the most complex songs on the show in one take. The update song took you more than 5 tries to complete! You’ve really fallen far, huh?” The man wasn’t even looking up from his report, but if he had he would have seen Yakko’s smile had been replaced by a look of terror.

“I’m expecting some ACTUAL talent from some ACTUAL singers on this show, Yakko. I don’t have time for layabouts like yourself. Get your act together and bring us that Signature Warner energy, won’t you? I won’t ask twice.” The executive announced, before waving vaguely at the trio as if to shoo them out the door. 

Yakko heaved in a breath. Gritted his teeth.

“It’s not worth it.” He thought to himself, “just agree and move on. He doesn’t need to hear about how the songs they wrote for the reboot are twice as fast as the old songs and have MUCH more complex rhyming schemes. Doesn’t need to know about what a tongue twister the last song was.” He thought bitterly. He shivered, thinking about the abandoned office space, about his tongue getting caught in a knot. He pulled the grin back on his face. 

“Oh, you’re looking at the talent! Don’t worry, it’ll be A-games from here on out!” Yakko promised in a cheery voice, before taking his siblings by the hands and starting for the door. 

Once they were out of the office, Dot snatched her hand away. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asked, turning to her. She was wearing a look Yakko could only describe as disappointed but confused.

“Why’d you let him walk all over you? Doesn’t he KNOW these new songs are twice as hard to sing as the old songs! The songs in the 90s weren’t even in my key and they’d still air whatever garbage I managed to belt out that week!” Dot said, voice betrayed her anger on Yakko’s behalf. 

“It wasn’t so bad-“ Yakko began,

“But last week when I was redoing my lines, and the lady who records it kept telling me to do it over, and she was yelling at me, you told her that the lines were the thing that was wrong! You took it all the way to the top to have the lines rewritten so I could say them!” Wakko accused. 

“That’s different, I’m older than you! I can handle a few silly songs!” Yakko insisted. “And besides, she was being unfair, who can even say ‘but Mr. Mayor, the mayday Parade called mayday today! May the day be saved and saves not delayed!’ In time to the tune they gave you?” He said in an even more cartoonish voice than usual, trying to get a laugh from at least one of his siblings.

“But he said-!” Dot started, before Yakko interrupted, face going serious.

“Just drop it. It’s not a big deal. I’ll go along to get along for this one, ok? I’m a big boy, and I can handle a little criticism.” He said firmly, picking Dot up so he could carry her on his hip on the walk back to the Watertower, holding Wakko’s hand with his free hand. 

Dot looked over to Wakko, who was looking at her in concern. She looked back at him with the same worried look. 

That evening Yakko took the extra effort to tuck his siblings in. They were a little older now and could usually be relied on to complete their bedtime rituals and settle themselves into bed, but Yakko felt they needed the extra love after the meeting. Well…. after the brief but depressing conversation after the meeting. Yakko hated showing his siblings his serious side, but when it came to dealing with the executives, he couldn’t be too careful. 

After their 90s show had been cancelled just like that, he couldn’t risk any of their behavior costing them this new reboot. Who knew what could set these new executives off? The new lady in charge always seemed one catastrophe away from a breakdown, and more than one writer had already threatened to quit because of the Warners (it was hardly their fault- the skit called for two elephants and that meant either one Warner wouldn’t get to ride an elephant, or they would have to find a third elephant. And who could deny a Warner an elephant ride, huh?). He couldn’t chance them getting fired. So he took the criticism, he took the jabs at his cartoon ego, he took the scoldings, and the complaints about their shenanigans, and the ire of other WB workers, and even the ire of his siblings when they thought he was being unfair. And he’d do it all with a smile, he told himself, because they needed a home and they needed food. And they needed a little bit of love.

Which is why he was currently curled up next to Dot in her bunk, telling her a story about a knight and a princess, complete with a little ditty about ballroom dancing in platemail off the top of his head. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and kissed her on the head. 

“Goodnight Dot. I love you.” He said quietly, smiling softly at his little sister. 

“I love you too, Yakko.” She told him, giving his arm a pat before she closed her eyes.

Once she was drifting off, he clambered up to tuck in his little brother too. Wakko didn’t usually want a bedtime story, but Yakko figured he may as well offer one. 

“Waddaya know, it’s my baby bro!” Yakko said cheerfully as he pulled himself onto the top bunk. “Can I offer you a bonafide Yakko trademarked Bedtime Tale?” 

“Yakko, why didn’t you tell that man the songs are too hard to do in one take? He was so mean to you...” Wakko asked, looking at his hands clutching the covers instead of at Yakko.

“Whatcha mean? It’s fine! Nothing I can’t handle. I told you guys not to worry about that.” Yakko said, lightly rubbing Wakko’s back to comfort him. 

“Is it because they get mad at you?” Wakko asked somberly, finally looking up at Yakko. Yakko felt crestfallen. He never wanted Wakko and Dot to worry, but it was true- the last few months had been a lot of work, a lot of meetings, and yes, a lot of writers, directors, costume and props people, and audio crews getting upset at him- for his siblings zaniness and his own shortcomings. 

Yakko’s face must have betrayed him, because Wakko’s expression crumpled into one of guilt, and that pre-crying nose scrunch. 

“Oh nonononono, there’s no crying at bedtime!” Yakko insisted, pulling Wakko into a tight hug. He held Wakko as he felt Wakko trying to stave off his tears. 

“Do they get mad at you because of the songs?” Wakko asked, 

“Sometimes.” Yakko admitted.

“Why don’t you tell them to cut you some slack?” Wakko asked, pulling away to look up at Yakko.

“I… I uh…..” Yakko started and stopped, looking down into his brothers big, teary eyes. 

“Listen, I don’t wanna stress you two out. I’m a lot older than you and I can handle it-“

“Three years isnt THAT much older, Yakko.” Wakko huffed at him, crossing his arms. “Please tell me?”

“I… I don’t wanna upset the higher ups, y’know? I’m, I’m, I’m. I’m worried.” Yakko stuttered a bit. “After, you know, after the last show…. it’s hard to tell what will… set them off? So I figure- so I figure just go along to get along. I can take it, I’ll make it work. So long as we keep the show, we keep a roof over our heads and food on the table!” Yakko finished, trying to keep his voice confident and happy at the end.

“Then why do you go to all the trouble to help change lines for me or to help Dot when she has a problem with costuming? Aren’t you worried that will cause a problem?” Wakko asked, twisting his blanket in his hands. Yakko was a little surprised-Wakko was never this talkative, or this serious. It must have really been eating away at him. 

“Well.. there’s a difference. Sometimes you two just need someone in your corner to let you shine!” Yakko explained, patting Wakko’s shoulder.

“Who’s in YOUR corner?” Wakko asked, and by the nasally tone of his voice, it soundly like tears were threatening to come back. 

“You two! Of course! How could I ever make it without my sibs?” Yakko exclaimed, taken aback. He RELIED on his siblings for outrageous and relevant content- wait, no he relied on them for their understanding and familial comfort. And the outrageous and relevant content. 

“Why, I can’t even take filming without you guys around! I get separated from you two, I turn into a nervous wreck!” He admitted, trying desperately not to think about his brief but terrifying encounter with a certain killer clown.Yakko shook himself out of his fear-fog, and pulled Wakko back into a hug. Wakko wrapped his arms around Yakko, squeezing him tightly. 

“I love you, Wakko. You and dot are the most important things in the whole world to me.” Yakko sighed, gently hugging his younger sibling.

“You too.” Wakko replied softly, but he was looking over Yakko’s shoulder. Dot had poked her head over the edge of the bed behind Yakko to listen in. They shared a long, tense look, then they nodded in unison. A plan was in action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot and Wakko take matters into their own hands to help Yakko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually know how film contracts work, so I’m riffing here. It IS toon logic tho so I think I’m clear.

“We’ll be doing a me and Wakko scene this morning. We have to work on blocking. We’ll only be gone a few hours.” Dot explained to Yakko as she finished doing up her ears in her flower hair tie. “When we get back we can get some lunch, right?” She asked, turning and giving her CUTEST puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course we can get lunch-“ Yakko promised as he helped Wakko with the arms of his sweater as Wakko pulled it over his head, “but I didn’t hear anything about a scene today. I thought we were just doing that nighttime shot this evening?”

“Last minute thing. I got the email this morning.” Dot said flippantly, flashing the screen of her phone at him as if it was proof.

“Well, alright. I guess I could catch up on some history documentaries.” Yakko mused, wandering over to the TV. 

“Don’t forget to bring a snack!” He called to Wakko as the two younger siblings headed for the door. Wakko brandished a comically large back of pretzels at him gleefully, before stuffing them down the neck of his sweater to save for later. 

“And please be good! If you two cause any serious trouble, Scratchy’s gonna have my head!” Yakko warned them. 

“We won’t!” Dot and Wakko said simultaneously, before shutting the door to the tower. Yakko rolled his eyes. He didn’t know if they meant they wouldn’t cause trouble, or if they wouldn’t be good. 

Dot and Wakko made their way straight to the network headquarters. They didn’t even pause to tie Ralph’s untied shoelaces together, no matter how tantalizing the idea was. They took the Elevator straight up to Nora Rita Norita’s office, steadfastly ignoring her secretary and proceeding to simply barge in. 

“Oh, you again.” She said flatly, not even looking up from her computer. “Whatever it is, I’m sure you can find someone else to bother with this.”

“No. We’re taking it all the way to the top.” Dot said resolutely, snapping Ms. Norita’s laptop shut with a click, almost catching Norita’s fingers in the process.

“Hey, what the hell?!” She demanded, finally giving them her full attention.

“We have some demands.” Wakko told her, frowning deeply and crossing his arms. Dot held up a list written in her prim handwriting- though some chicken scratch notes littered the page, clearly Wakko’s handiwork.

“We may be signed for two seasons, but given our ratings, we’re certain you’re thinking of signing us for more.” Dot explained. “And even if you’re not, we do have rights, both as toons and as actors.”

“-we have a union!” Wakko chimed in.

“We have a list of demands to be followed if the studio wants to keep the Warner siblings on as leads in one of their best selling shows.” Dot continued.

“Oh, this is rich. What would you even do if we didn’t follow your demands? Quit? Where would you go?” Norita’s asked with a smirk.

Dot smiled serenely back at her. 

“I hear Disney is hiring seasoned professionals to whip their new crop of animated characters into shape.”

“Call us salt and peppered, because WEEEEEE’RE seasoned!” Wakko chimed in with a sing-song voice. 

“Or how about joining one of those animated YouTube franchises? I hear they make good money.” Dot said, looking at her nails.

“Fine! Fine.” Norita grumbled. “What could possibly be on that list anyway? More anvil sketches? A bigger water tower? Easy.”

“Nothing so pedestrian.” Dot replied, pulling up a chair and unfolding her list. 

“First thing’s first. We want concrete proof that we’ll be taken care of once the show ends. We want a placement with another show either as regular guests, or some kind of consultants- we need something to fall back on after this show ends. We can’t have another 20 years wandering around.”

Miss. Norita barked out a laugh. “So first you’re threatening to quit and go to our competition for work, and now you’re saying you want job security? Pick a direction, kid.”

“On the contrary. We can threaten to leave, but both you and I know it’s a lose-lose if we go- we won’t have all the creature comforts we have here, and you won’t have all your little Warner studio secrets all to yourselves anymore- and when I say we have dirt in this company, ohhhhhhh I mean DIRT. But if we STAY and are taken care of? It’s a win-win! You get happy, willing-to-say-nice-things-about-the-company-in-interviews Warner siblings, and we get a little stres off our shoulders!” Dot explained

“Once this show ends, whether it be after the second season, or after many seasons, you wouldn’t want us to spill that Warner Studios don’t take care of their casts, do you?” She asked in a quiet but threatening voice.

“Now now, don’t be unreasonable-“ Norita started, but Dot’s determined gaze was something not to be trifled with. 

“Throwing children out into the cold of the street?” Wakko asked, puppy dog eyes in full swing, “like monsters would?” 

“What kind of bad press could we spin with that, I wonder?” Dot pondered aloud, tapping her chin. 

“Warner Children cast out after giving Studio their all!” Wakko shouted, standing on his chair, hat pulled to the front to resemble a newsie cap, “Warner studio thank children for their talent and loyalty with life on the street!” He announced as though selling a newspaper. 

Norita shuddered thinking about having to avoid all the press that would hound her after a story like that. 

“Fine! I’ll find a place for you once the show ends!” She agreed. 

“We’ll need a written contract. We won’t just take your word for it.” Dot reminded her. 

“I’ll have my secretary draw it up now.” Norita sighed, opening her laptop and tapping out an email.

“Next! We’ve been getting a lot of flack about having to redo lines, scenes, and songs. I want it known that we are child toon actors, and that the content we are expected to produce has dramatically increased in difficulty since the 90s. We don’t mind the difficulty, but I want an official memo to go out to the writing and film crew to let us take our time with the scripts and scenes, and if need be, that the scripts be re-written to accommodate us.” Dot looked at Norita over the top of her list, waiting for her response. 

“I…. I guess that sounds reasonable. It will take more time of course, which means more money-“

“Don’t you think the added benefit of the stars of the show being less stressed and therefore in a better headspace to actually DO the lines would help?” Dot mused. 

“I’ll send the memo out.” Norita tapped away on her computer again. 

“And finally, no one can threaten us with kicking us off the show prematurely. We’re signed for two seasons, AND we have your promise of further work placement once the Animaniacs reboot is over. Anyone threatening to have us removed prior to that without legitimate concerns should expect repercussions. We will not be bullied into doing whatever anyone says through fear of losing this job!” Dot’s voice got gradually louder and angrier, and she gripped her list gradually tighter in gloved hands.

“Cool your jets, hot stuff.” Norita grumbled, typing away, “but I guess that’s reasonable. I guess you ARE children. You could use a little stability in the TV business… or we’ll have child labor lawsuits up our-.” She mumbled the last bit too quietly for the children to hear as she continued typing, before her printer began spitting out copies of sheets. Norita walked over and grabbed the first few sheets that were finished. 

“Take these and get them signed and back to me by tomorrow. Make sure your brother signs them too. This one is your contract to be placed with another show or project once Animaniacs is over, this one is a guaranteed spot with us unless there’s a legitimate reason to discuss your termination, and this one is a memo concerning how much time and practice you need to rehearse and film the episodes. That should conclude our business.” Norita began to shove them out of the office. 

“Thank You Nora!” The two siblings cheered in excitement, before jumping up and planting a big wet kiss on each of her cheek, and then bounding out of the office.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko faces a little challenge, siblings by his sides.

Yakko perked up when he heard the door to the water tower open. He bounded over from where he was mixing a pot in the kitchen. 

“Hey you two! How’d filming go?” He asked excitedly, 

“Boring mostly.” Dot said happily, wandering over to the kitchen, “hey, whatcha making?” 

“Chili! It’s the only thing we had ingredients for.” Yakko answered jovially, continuing to mix the pot. “I’ll go grocery shopping tomorrow. Uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, if the skit with the rope bridge actually works in the first 5 takes!” He chuckled to himself. 

“Yakko, it never works in the first 5 takes.” Wakko said, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey Dot, you got superglue?” Yakko asked, tapping the mixing spoon against his chin thoughtfully.

“I ALWAYS have superglue.” Dot replied, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

“I think we could MAKE the rope bridge work, if you catch what I’m throwin’.” Yakko’s grin darkened into a comically evil smirk just thinking about it. 

“Ooooooooh.” Dot and wakko squealed in unison. 

“You aren’t worried at all?” Wakko asked, suddenly conscious of all the anxiety Yakko had been having over various frustrating albeit comical struggles the Warner’s had put various members of the film crew through. 

“Oh, I forgot! Check it out-“ Yakko held his phone out for the younger siblings to see. 

“Nora Rita Norita sent out this memo for the Animaniacs crew, about letting us have a little bit more say in the writing and so on. Something about relieving stress for child toon actors.” Yakko told them in a sing-song voice, giving a delighted spin. 

Wakko and Dot shared a smile between the two of them. 

“Actually we have some stuff for you to sign.” Dot pulled the forms Norita had given them out of her pocket. 

“Oh?” Yakko asked, curiously scanning through the papers on the table. It took him a few minutes of reading through the forms before his eyes slowly raised to look at Dot and Wakko.

“You…. you two didn’t have to film a scene today, did you?” Yakko asked softly. 

Dot pursed her lips and glanced at the ceiling, saying nothing but exuding an air of accomplishment. Wakko grinned sheepishly. 

Yakko heaved in a breath, his eyes already watering, before he let out a long sob. The siblings snapped their attention back to their big brother, sobbing his eyes out, fire-hose tears and all. 

“Yakko!” Dot yelped, before Yakko grabbed up his siblings in his arms and squeezed them tightly into a three person bear hug. 

“I don- SNIFF- I don’t know WHAT I’d DO without you two-hoo-hooooooo!!!” Yakko wailed, squishing Dot and Wakko’s faces against his own, tears springing from his eyes like water out of a sprinkler. 

“Now now, it was the least we could do for our big brother.” Dot comforted, squishing Yakko right back. 

“You’re always getting us out of trouble!” Wakko agreed, feeling his own tears starting to prick at his eyes. 

“When I’m not getting us into trouble!” Yakko chuckled through his tears. The three hugged through a fit of giggles and their remaining tears. 

“Who could ask for better siblings than the two of you?” Yakko asked, voice croaky and raw from the crying and the laughing. He pulled away, still keeping a hand on each sibling's shoulder as he looked over each of them. 

“Only YOU would deserve us!” Dot informed him, crossing her arms and grinning. 

“Is something burning?” Wakko asked suddenly, sniffing the air. Yakko had always wondered why Wakko had the most dog genes of the three of them, but that thought was quickly sidetracked as he rememBERED THE CHILI ON THE STOVE.

“Ah hell!” Yakko cursed as he bounded up and yoinked the pot right off the stove. The chili was salvageable, tho a little……. crispy. It didn’t seem to bother any of the Warners while they ate. Yakko signed where he needed to sign and Dot tucked the forms away to give them to Miss Norita the next day. 

That evening they made their way to the lot where they would be filming their scenes that night. The first few scenes were simple, and the children and the other actors managed them without difficulty. 

Until Yakko noticed one person standing behind where the director was sitting. It was the executive from the morning. His tie was untied and he had a briefcase with him- he must have been walking to his car to go home and stopped to watch 

“-Yakko!” He heart Dot say loudly, snapping him back to the scene they were filming.

“They said ‘action’, Yakko.” 

“Oh!” Yakko looked around startled, realizing they had attracted rolling. “Can we take that one from the top?”

The cameraman nodded at him and action was shouted again. This time he managed all his lines, but not without glancing over at the executive every time he wasn’t speaking. Once the take was over the director waved him over. 

“Yakko, are you ok? That was usable but something’s off. You’re in another world, man.” The director told him. 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just-“ Yakko paused, the executive had keyed into their conversation and was looking right at Yakko.

“Just got distracted.” Yakko finished flatly, not meeting the executives eyes. 

“Well focus up! There’s only one more scene and we can go home for the night.” The director told him. Yakko turned and quickly walked back to the set where his siblings were waiting. 

“What’d the director say, Yakko?” Dot asked, and she and Wakko leaned around Yakko to try and see the Director. Yakko stepped back in front of them and grinned. 

“Told me I was too good-looking for TV.” He lied, pulling them up to the set to start filming. “Cmon, we get this one in the bag, and we’ll go get dinner.”

“Ooh, dinner!” Wakko sighed happily. 

The three began the scene and all was going well, until Yakko had to turn to address the camera. That’s when he saw the executive had leant down to speak to the director and was gesturing to the children. Yakko froze completely, mouth clamping shut. What was he saying over there?! He wasn’t supposed to be involved in shooting anyway! Yakko thought angrily.

“Yakko! Did you forget your line?” Dot whispered up to him.

Yakko sighed. “Yea-“ he paused. He thought about getting that email from Miss Norita’s office. That the Warner’s were to have filming conditions that they were comfortable in. He thought about all the trouble Dot and Wakko had gone through to make those changes happen. He drew in a breath and puffed out his chest a bit. 

“No, I didn’t forget my lines. THAT man is distracting me.” Yakko announced, maybe louder than he needed, pointing to the executive. The executive’s head shut up to look at Yakko.

Yakko glanced at Dot and Wakko. Dot gave him an encouraging thumbs up, Wakko had moved on to pulling out his mallet while keeping his eyes on the executive. Yakko made his way over to the director, feeling more confident. 

“I thought there wasn’t supposed to be any talking while the camera was rolling?” He asked coldly, maintaining eye contact with the executive. 

“That’s right.“ the director turned so he and Yakko were both looking at the man. 

“This man is distracting me. Is he supposed to be on set for some reason? Or is he just loitering?” Yakko asked. 

“I guess you don’t really need to be here, huh?” The director asked, also turning to the man. “We’re trying to finish up this take and all go home.” He added, glancing at his watch. 

The director and Yakko stared down the executive. The executive glanced around- most of the crew had turned their attention to him, most clearly starting to get frustrated that filming had been delayed as long as it had. Looking back to the set the man could also see Wakko threateningly tapping his mallet against his palm. Dot was giving him a glare so intense he shrunk back from it. 

“I’m going anyway.” The executive declared, scurrying away from the set. 

“Alright, back to business!” Yakko announced happily,  
Springing back into place in front of the camera. He buzzed with adrenaline. The rest of the take he was upbeat and had perfect timing. They wrapped up without any other hitches. 

The siblings began their way home, skipping slightly. 

“Yakko that was great! You really showed him!” Dot cheered, punching the air. 

“He was sweating bullets!” Wakko agreed. 

“Well, I never could have stood up to him without you two!” Yakko chuckled, leaning down and scooping up his siblings in each arm, blowing raspberries against their faces and causing them to squeal with laughter, batting Yakko away, until all three were laughing harder than they had in ages. 

“Let’s send out for pizza.” Yakko suggested once they had quieted down.

“Oh, yes!” Wakko agreed, nodding excitedly, “I want olives, and peppers, and mushrooms, and pepperoni, and pineapple, and ham, and extra cheese, and-“ he listed, counting off the toppings on his fingers. 

“You got it.” Yakko promised, setting his siblings down and pulling open the door to the water tower. Dot bounced over to the couch and began flipping through the tv channels for a movie for the trio to watch with supper, and Wakko went to the kitchen, probably to get a snack before the pizza got there. Yakko began dialing the nearest pizza place. 

He felt better than he had in a long time. When the pizza arrived, he sat down and let his siblings curl up against his sides as the movie began to play. Eventually, after all eating their fill of pizza, the three drifted off in front of the TV, curled into a pile. Yakko in the middle, dot nestled safely under one arm, wakko slumped in Yakko’s lap, snoring against Yakko’s chest. Warm, and comfortable, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all have any suggestions for another Warner Sibling fic, I’d love to hear it! I really love writing about these cuties!


End file.
